With the development of self-luminous display technologies, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have gradually replaced traditional Liquid Crystal Displays LCDs) with its advantages of low energy consumption, low cost, wide viewing angle, and fast response speed. At present, the application of self-capacitive in-cell touch technology in LCD has been very mature. However, since the touch electrode is realized by the common electrode layer, a parasitic capacitance is formed between the gate lines and the data lines connected to the thin film transistors (TFTs), and the resulting capacitive load is large. Thus, there is proposed technique in related arts for eliminating load capacitance by applying a synchronous voltage to the common electrode line, gate lines, and data lines. However, for existing OLED devices, when the synchronous voltage is applied, the actual brightness of the OLED device may deviate from the expected brightness.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the Background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.